From the dawn of civilization, man has made and improved on his tools. Ancient peoples have been compared based on their ability to fabricate such devices as arrows, knives, chisels and other cutting instruments. After fabrication the tool must be periodically re-sharpened or replaced. Sharpening instruments have taken many forms. In modern society, hunters, fishermen, craftsmen and tradesmen, and home handymen universally have several instrumentalities used for cutting that must be kept sharp in order to retain their usefulness. It was to assist in achieving this goal, in an efficient manner, that Applicant developed his invention.